muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Chris Cerf interview Cheers, Zanimum 19:38, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Elmos! I thought, why not get something started and see how it goes (or should I say 'grows'). So I started Elmo Variants for all the different kinds of Elmos out there. -- BradFraggle 05:15, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :Again, I'm not so sure this shouldn't be a category. I think such a page is useful, but probably more for the specials or Elmo versions within Sesame Street rather than the Dorothy ones. From my own screengrabs, I have at least 12 to add from a small episode sampling. --Andrew, Aleal 05:17, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::An Elmo's World Category could be great (especially if we got an episode guide too). But I'm not sure if some of the vitiations (like say "Fish Elmo" or "Nurse Elmo") need their own individual article. It would just end up just being a picture, the Elmo's World episode it was seen in, and maybe a short note about the appearance. All that could go on the Elmo Variants chart right now rather than start a ton of different stubs. However if individual pages for the variants come from this, than a category for them all would be nice. But right now we only have 2-3 on the Wiki, and the list helps get the ball rolling on the whole issue. An Elmo's Alternate Identities list could also be created for all the roles he's played outside the goldfish's mind. -- BradFraggle 05:31, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :::There's more to be said in several cases, though. Here's examples: Elmo as an Angler Fish and Elmo as a Mouse, where full designer info is known, and interesting design/performance facts which I'm not sure could all nestle as easily if stuck only in a gallery. But if you don't mind having up to 100 Elmo images stuck on one page... --Andrew, Aleal 05:36, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::::If it gets too big and wild we can rethink it, but at this point I think this will be helpful to get things going and getting more Elmos on the wiki. If someday we have a page with 100+ elmo pictures and all of them also have their own articles with more information (and they're all in one category) we can scrap the list format and change it into just the category listing. Also, just FYI, I started a Elmo's Alternate Identities too. -- BradFraggle 05:48, 25 March 2006 (UTC)' :::::Also, in case you hadn't noticed, part of the reason I think a category wouldn't hurt is because there's already a Elmo's World Characters category (small so far, but it will probably grow fairly quickly), and once an episode guide is put together (the lack of dates or season breakdowns is the main obstacle there), it would be easy to stick the Elmo's World Elmos in there. A lot of the characters who have their own pages as is are either completely blank stubs or very brief, so why discriminate against the Elmos! (Either way, I just uploaded three more Elmos for you to play with, one actually containing three Elmos at once!). --Andrew, Aleal 05:52, 25 March 2006 (UTC) --Zanimum 19:38, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Scooter's voice Hey Andrew, What was the unsourced info about Scooter's voice? -- Scott Scarecroe 03:11, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :I was planning on mentioning it on the talkpage, but this is the sentence I ha din mind: "Scooter's voice and personality were based on those of Richard Hunt's in his younger years." I rewrote it as follows: "The original Scooter, Richard Hunt, based the character's voice and personality on how he remembered himself from his youth." Which is somewhat more grammatical, but I'm uncomfortable with the wording as less than an improvement in terms of accuracy. I'd never heard of this before, and I know the information didn't come from Of Muppets and Men which I've been going through carefully, or any of the Hunt press bios I could find online. It may be true, and maybe it was mentioned on the DVDs or in some interview with another puppeteer, but right now, it raises a bit of a flag with me. --Andrew, Aleal 03:21, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::I could be wrong, but the interview on 60 Minutes might be where this info comes from. Richard specifically says that Scooter was based on him at the time: all young and eager to work with the Muppets. I'd feel better if someone backed me up on that though. -- Scott Scarecroe 03:47, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :::Well, if confirmed, the way you put it makes for a much more readable sentence than either the grammatically painful original or my awkward version. --Andrew, Aleal 03:51, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I think the best way to do it would to be to use the quote. Does anybody have that on tape? -- Danny Toughpigs 04:00, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Uppetmay Oviesmay Hey, babe: I haven't forgotten about the Goofs page... I was just biding my time, waiting for Stulz (and Brad) to turn their backs. I would still like to take those tags off the page. I think they're ugly, and unnecessary. Just give me a quiet sign that it's okay, and I'll do it on the down low, like two sheeps who pass in the night. Ixnay. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:19, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :Ah, gotcha. I don't care much myself what's done with it now, though I still think the bit about the Appinessay Floatelnay not being freesay bit is rather nitpicky (pig latin has never been my strong suit), but the tags are indeed distracting and confusing. --Andrew, Aleal 00:27, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::Man, you ain't kidding. Your pig latin is ottenray. -- Annyday Toughpigs 00:40, 25 March 2006 (UTC) :::Aww, scamray! --Andrew, Aleal 00:41, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Woof woof! Bark bark! Yeah! Impersonations of Animals. Another fantastic list. I love how crazy the Lists category is getting! -- Danny Toughpigs 15:50, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Block and unblock I saw that you just unblocked somebody temporarily, which is kind of unusual. Is everything cool? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:55, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Maybe I shouldn't have, sorry. The Laurence thing is bugging me, so as a test case, I unblocked one anonymous user who basically added useful info to the songs pages. I doubt he'll come back, but I'm sick and tired of our username policy being attacked as "exclusionary," and us being painted as big meanies when it's the *other* folks who come in and tell us what to do. --Andrew, Aleal 04:08, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Don't let them push you around. The User Name policy is one of the things that makes this wiki great. A year from now, when we've got twice as many contributors and six times as many articles, maybe they'll finally admit that we know what we're doing. Then again, they may not. -- Danny Toughpigs 05:12, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Screenshots Hey babe: I was just going through some active talk pages, and I saw your page for Computer -- yay, I'm glad the Elmo's World characters are getting some love. I noticed that the screen capture has black lines on the sides, which is something I've seen on a bunch of pages recently. (I think Chris Z's photos have them too.) Do you know how to crop those out of the picture when you shrink it down? I think they would look better cropped. -- Danny Toughpigs 11:36, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I've only recently noticed that. It seems to be worse with Sesame DVDs for some reason, and in the image program I use (IrfanView), the pics are placed against black anyway, so I don't always catch it then. Just fixed Computer; let me know which pages have the same problem, and I'll see what I can do as time allows. Actually, that might be a good addition to Images Wanted:Pages where images need cropping, editing to remove logos, images that need to be re-uploaded or edited at 300px or larger to fit in the boxes (noticed it with a few of my earlier uploads as well), poor quality images that could be swapped out if someone has something better... --Andrew, Aleal 13:07, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, the line is still there on the Computer picture. Looking through the , I can see lines on your Fraggle Rock pictures too. Do you have a different picture editor that you could use? I use A Smaller Image, and it's great. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:48, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :::Are you sure it's there? I don't see it at all. Refresh your cache. I re-uploaded with the same image name, and sometimes it takes awhile to be seen. I'll try Smaller Image some time (I have IrfanView, like I said), but the lines in general seem to be a problem with WinDVD. --Andrew, Aleal 13:51, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *User Talk Archives